


Lovestruck

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Eve, Ensemble Stars Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, I NEARLY FORGOT THE MAIN TAGS, Ice Skating, Izumi being extra, M/M, cafe date, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In which Izumi and Makoto exchange promise rings after a date at a Christmas market~





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twt @/dollycandygirls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twt+%40%2Fdollycandygirls).



> Here it is! My piece for the Enstars Secret Santa~ 
> 
> uwawawa writing this made me so happy and it made my heart flutter so much! I'd like to thank Emi for beta'ing this!!

The sound of a soft sneeze. It was unexpected seeing how he wore many layers, yet he still felt cold.  
  
"Bless you!" Izumi said subconsciously, then noticed, "Oh my God, Yuu-kun, are you okay?!" He worriedly asked as Makoto sneezed once or twice more.  
  
The blonde sniffled, "Yeah, I'm fine, Izumi-san~ Don't worry~" He shrugged off the shivers that ran through his body and huddled closer to his partner, seeking his warmth further. Izumi didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact, he laced their fingers together and rubbed comforting patterns onto his hand as they walked down the street, headed towards a cute patisserie. It was one of their many stops of the day, wishing to enjoy every aspect of this holiday market.  
  
A bell chimed as Izumi escorted him inside, a blonde head perking up behind the counter. She laid her fashion magazine aside and threw on a quirky smile, "If it isn't Izumi-chan and Yuuki-kun! How may I help you two~?"  
  
Izumi was terribly curious, but it wasn't like him to voice all his questions. He asked instead, "Yuu-kun, what would you like?" While he looked at the various mouth-watering pastries in the display, Makoto chatted with Naru. Izumi was shocked to say the least, but waited for them nevertheless.  
  
After much thought and pleasant chit-chat, they decided to share one of the cafe's special treats. Anzu, clad in a chic maid outfit, lead them to their table, her rollerskates sliding effortlessly against the white tiles. Izumi instantly liked their spot, secluded from the bustling customers, yet with a charming view. Makoto thanked her as they settled in, which Izumi found adorable really.  
  
Before they realized it, the brunette was back with their order, wishing them a good meal. Makoto was just about to dig in, when a sudden “Wait!” burst from Izumi, who had his phone out and ready to snap a picture of the delectable parfait in front of them. He didn't notice he developed that habit, yet he always did so. He couldn't especially help it, the tall glass was filled to the brim with deliciousness, layers of strawberry alternating between that of whipped cream, banana, and crushed biscuit. Two small scoops of vanilla icecream and exactly three sticks of Pocky decorated the treat, making it even more enjoyable (perhaps romantic in Izumi's eyes as the memory of an iconic 11th of November flashed in his memory).  
  
Setting his phone aside and holding his spoon, he and his blonde started scooping bites from here and there. Occasionally, Izumi held his spoon out for his boyfriend, encouraging him with nothing but sheer love in his eyes. He even wished to reenact one of his favorite moments they shared on Pocky Day, and Makoto thankfully complied. Short and chaste, that's how their kiss was. Makoto quickly nibbled his end of the chocolate-covered biscuit, surprising Izumi when their lips came in contact so soon. Despite that, it was sickly sweet and was incredibly heartwarming, making Izumi swell with love.  
  
The couple left the cafe with satiated appetites, bidding their highschool friends farewells and allowing the cold winter breeze to tickle their cheeks as they stepped out. Other attractions awaited them as they strolled about the impressively-sized market.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
They soon found themselves at an ice rink. They didn't notice the time that passed by, having walked around mindlessly while chatting. Izumi's eyes sparkled when they saw the spacious ring, the sound of the skates against ice inviting him more.  
  
“Yuu-kun, come on, we have to go skating!” He said as he tugged on his hands, pulling him towards the renting counter.  
  
“U-Uwa?! Izumi-san, hold on a sec! I don't know how to skaaa~te!!!” But his pleas were unheard over the many market-goers and shoppers that barely evaded Izumi as he passed through them.  
  
Izumi quickly asked for two boots, one for his partner, and a slightly smaller one for himself. He helped Makoto lace his on, making a tight knot, then did his shortly. Hand in hand, he walked slowly for Yuu-kun's sake -who was gripping the wall nearby and Izumi's palm a bit too forcefully, yet Izumi was not in any way annoyed- and soon, a mere step separated them from the gleaming ice.  
  
“I-Izumi-san, are you sure this is alright?” He gulped. No wall longer next to him, he instinctively held onto Izumi's waist to maintain his balance, finding much needed comfort and warmth.  
  
“Of course it is~ Yuu-kun has me, after all~” He giggled and took the lead.  
  
Izumi's fingers pushed the small of his back, and Makoto, on shaky knees, sighed and moved as slowly as he could. He moved like a deer caught in headlights, grasping onto the rail as if his life depended on it.  
  
“Easy, honey~ Small step at a time is the way to do it~” Izumi cooed.  
  
“Easier said than done!” Makoto yelped in response as they glided a few meters.  
  
Izumi taught him the basics, praising him as he got each right. Despite being a quick learner, he still needed practice, which Izumi completely disregarded as he sailed smoothly with Makoto in his embrace.  
  
It felt incredible really, to have his significant other joining him in one of his favorite pastimes. The moment was enthralling and having Yuu-kun by his side made it all the more special; he was his shining star in that captivating time, his light illuminating so brightly -despite his nervousness- that it was almost blinding, yet he didn't dare lift his eyes off of him.  
  
Their session went by amazingly. Makoto's body avoided any injury, and Izumi's heart kindled with an alarming fire despite the cold breeze surrounding them. Having done so well for a beginner, Izumi snatched the moment and pecked his cheek gently when Makoto was not looking.  
  
“Thank you for this, Yuu-kun~” He said as he walked away to return their skates. To his dismay, Makoto colored a rose pink from his neck to his ears, their proximity having done much to him already with the kiss being the cherry on top.  
  
When Izumi returned, the couple walked away, hands laced together, and decided to visit the nearby cafe for steamy mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
They went home, choosing to relax for the rest of the evening. And they did. Izumi ran them a warm, soothing bath, enriched with salts, bath bombs and fluffy foam. He also massaged Makoto from head to toe, surely his muscles were stiff from skating for the first time. They helped each other bathe until they were sparkling and squeaky clean. Wearing matching christmassy pyjamas, they left to the living room, Izumi lagging behind for a moment.  
  
By the time Izumi made it, Makoto was already sitting leisurely amongst pillows and blankets, saving a spot for his partner next to him. Makoto's embrace awaited him, yet he quickly brought over some cookies and tea before finally settling on the sofa.  
  
Makoto, who was checking his phone as Izumi stood in the kitchen, launched a game on one of his many consoles and started playing it.  
  
“Oh, Izumi-san! Do you wanna join?” He asked, never lifting his eyes off the big screen, as he felt Izumi plop beside him.  
  
“If it makes Yuu-kun happy, then of course~” He smiled and grabbed a controller, logging in shortly.  
  
The sounds of the video game filled the room as they progressed, one level after the other, and one enemy down after the other. Izumi learned much from Makoto regarding games in the several years they lived together, gaining experience as time went by. And just like skating, he enjoyed gaming with Makoto; it never failed to please him, seeing always a smile upon Yuu-kun's face after it was much contorted as he tried beating a boss. He was adorable, too, in every way he celebrated those victories. And that made Izumi's heart skip a beat.  
  
What made his pulse even more frantic was what he was about to do.  
  
Makoto took a short break, gobbling a cookie and sipping his tea when Izumi cleared his throat and faced him as they sat on the couch.  
  
He swallowed and inhaled deeply, “Yuu-kun, I've a few things to tell you, so please give me a moment or two of your time,” He glanced at his face and quickly added when he saw his worried expression, “Don't worry at all! It's nothing bad!”  
  
They both chuckled and held their warm mugs in hand, that somewhat giving Izumi more incentive to speak.  
  
“So, you see, Yuu-kun, we've been dating for more than five years now. We've seen so much together... Our happy moments, our exciting ones, our frustrating and even sad ones.. We saw each other grow, and we somehow completed one another…  
  
What I'm trying to say is that our bond grew thicker during these years, and I truly don't think anything or anyone can tear us apart at the given time…”  
  
The air grew thicker. They took sips from their tea. The game, now paused, flashed brightly in contrast to the darkness surrounding them.  
  
“I mean like, Yuu-kun and I aren't probably ready for a new chapter of our relationship yet, but I'd like us to have these,” He reached for the small velvet box that laid in his pocket.  
  
“They're not engagement rings, at least not yet,” He laughed nervously as he opened it, revealing two matching rings that were, in fact, too intricate and fashionable to be engagement rings at all! “They're promise rings, Yuu-kun~” He explained gently when Makoto crossed his eyebrows (He's so cute! Yuu-kun will be the death of me!)  
  
He plucked a ring from the small padding, holding Makoto's left hand, “Yuu-kun~ You've been with me through thick and thin, through good and bad.. You've showed me new sides of me that I didn't know existed, and you helped me make a better person of myself for both of us~  
  
For that, I don't wish to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, Yuu-kun. I've fallen in love with you the first time I saw you, and my heart's been beating for you since then. You're always on my mind and I can't possibly imagine my life without Yuu-kun in it.  
  
So, Yuu-kun, I promise to remain committed and dedicated to you and you only. I also promise, that one day, I'll finally have the courage to ask you to be my husband. Until then, please accept this~” He finally said and slid the silver ring onto his ring finger. He decided to hold it in his lap, creating swirling patterns on the back of his hand as Makoto continued to look for any words.  
  
His eyes, that were welling up with tears, couldn't resist any longer. He honestly thought it'd be a proposal, yet that didn't disappoint him either. He appreciated the thoughtful sentiment. His heart fluttered the more Izumi confessed his feelings, feeling overwhelmed with love. He too, didn't wish to spend eternity without Izumi. Makoto lept at Izumi, tears staining his silk pyjama top, and held him tightly, muttering incomprehensible “I love you's” into his neck as he wept.  
  
Izumi awkwardly caressed his smooth blonde strands, “Yuu-kun, don’t cry~ Tears don't look so cute on my Yuu-kun's face~” He teased with a smile.  
  
At that Makoto sat up, wiping the last of his tears and sniffling, “You should've expected this, Izumi-san,” He said and playfully hit his arm, “But I bet you didn't expect this..”  
  
Izumi found soft lips on his, kissing him gently. He was shocked, and much was evident on his eyes. Makoto pulled back as quickly as he first initiated, settling in his seat. Izumi blinked a couple of times and brought a hand to his lips, not believing what just happened. Makoto giggled at this. He then grabbed the ring left in the box, “And I promise that I'll be Izumi-san’s one and only too~”  
  
Izumi pulled his husband-to-be for another kiss. It felt more passionate and raw this time, arresting all of his senses. He pushed his back onto the sofa, resting now between his legs. Intimate. That's how Izumi could describe it. Somehow it differed than all the others they shared, in a good way too.  
  
Izumi only let go of Makoto's plump lips to gasp in a breath. And in that moment, Makoto's vibrant emeralds entranced him like no other time, warming his icy blues.  
  
“I love you, Yuu-kun~” He whispered.  
  
“And I you, Izumi-san~” Makoto smiled.  
  
And just like that, they spent Christmas Eve together, entangled in other's arms and filled with nothing but pure love for the other.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
